Juice Robinson
| birth_place = Joliet, Illinois, U.S. | names = Juice Robinson Red Death Mask | height = | weight = | billed = Joliet, Illinois | trainer = Truth Martini | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Joseph "Joe" Robinson (born April 10, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name Juice Robinson, where he is a former one-time IWGP Tag Team Champions and a former two-time IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion and the winner of the 2019 World Tag League. Professional wrestling career Training and independent circuit (2008–2011) Robinson was trained at Truth Martini's House of Truth wrestling school. In 2008, he made his debut for Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (IWA) under the ring name, in a losing effort against Jason Dukes. He competed in an IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship number one contender Seven Team Royal Rumble, losing to Devon Moore and Nick Gage. His last match for IWA Mid-South was a loss in a three-way to Shane Hollister. Robinson then wrestled for a variety of promotions, including All American Wrestling (AAW), where he unsuccessfully competed for the AAW Tag Team Championship twice (once with Mike Sydal as his partner and once with Kyle O'Reilly), Border City Wrestling (BCW), Chicago Style Wrestling (CSW) where he was defeated by Hammett, and DreamWave Wrestling, where he unsuccessfully challenged for both the DreamWave World and DreamWave Tag Team Championships. His last match for DreamWave was a victory against Colt Cabana. Robinson made his National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) debut with a win against Doctor X. His last match in NWA was a win against Dom Vitalli. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2015–present) Young Lion (2015-2017) On the August 24, 2015 New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) announced that Parker would be working the following month's Destruction tour under his ring name. He made his debut on September 4 in a six-man tag team match, where he, Kota Ibushi and Tetsuya Naito were defeated by Katsuyori Shibata, Tiger Mask and Togi Makabe. On October 11, NJPW announced that Robinson had signed a contract with the promotion, becoming a full-time member of its roster. Robinson spent the rest of 2015 working as a Young Lion and in multiman tag matches, on December 16 he had his first singles match in New Japan facing fellow Young Lion Jay White who he defeated. Robinson participated in Fantastica Mania 2016. On February 25, 2016, Robinson took part in the first of New Japan's Lion's Gate show where he was defeated by Katsuhiko Nakajima. On March 20, Robinson received his first title shot in NJPW, when he, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Michael Elgin unsuccessfully challenged The Elite (Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship. At King of Pro-Wrestling, Robinson wrestled Tiger Mask W as Red Death Mask, a character based in the anime series Tiger Mask W. In late 2016, Robinson took part in the 2016 World Tag League, teaming with Hiroshi Tanahashi. The two finished the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses. Championship pursuits (2017-2018) On January 5, 2017, Robinson scored a major win over NEVER Openweight Champion Hirooki Goto in a ten-man tag team match and afterwards indicated he wanted a shot at his title. Robinson received his title shot on February 5 at The New Beginning in Sapporo, but was defeated by Goto. On April 9 at Sakura Genesis 2017, Robinson picked up the biggest win of his career, pinning former IWGP Heavyweight Champion Tetsuya Naito in an eight-man tag team match and afterwards challenging him to a match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Robinson received his title shot on April 29 at Wrestling Toyonokuni 2017, but was defeated by Naito. In early 2017, Robinson became part of the Taguchi Japan stable, as part of which he unsuccessfully challenged for the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship, first on June 11 at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall and again on June 20 at Kizuna Road 2017. On July 1 at G1 Special in USA, Robinson took part in a tournament to determine the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated in his first round match by Zack Sabre Jr. Later that month, Robinson entered his first G1 Climax tournament. On August 5, Robinson picked up a major win over the winner of the 2016 G1 Climax and reigning IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion Kenny Omega. Robinson went on to finish in the bottom half of his block with a record of four wins and five losses. At the end of the year, Robinson formed a tag team named "Death Juice" with the debuting Sami Callihan in the 2017 World Tag League. The team finished second in their block with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship and Tag Team division (2018-Present) On July 7, 2018 at G1 Special in San Francisco, Robinson defeated Jay White to win the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. Later that month, Robinson took part in the 2018 G1 Climax, where he finished the tournament with a record of three wins and seven losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. He lost the title to Cody on September 30 at Fighting Spirit Unleashed. From November 17 until December 7, Robinson and David Finlay took part in the 2018 World Tag League finishing the tournament with a record of eight wins and five losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. On January 4, 2019, at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, Robinson regained the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship defeating Cody in a rematch. On June 5, Robinson lost the title to the debuting Jon Moxley. From July 13 until August 11, Robinson took part in the 2019 G1 Climax, where he finished the tournament with a record of four wins and five losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Robinson defeated Moxley in a rematch. On August 12, Robinson and Toa Henare faced Moxley and Shota Umino in winning effort. After the match, Moxley attacked Robinson and put him through a table. Afterwards, in a post-match interview, Moxley offered Robinson a rematch for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship, if it was a no disqualification match. Robinson accepted the Moxley's challenge on August 31 at Royal Quest. The title match was announced on September 2. On October 14, Moxley would miss the event due travel delays due to Typhoon Hagibis, and as a result the title has been declared vacant. On October 14 at King of Pro-Wrestling, Robinson was defeated by Lance Archer in a no disqualification match for the vacant IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Robinson was attacked by Archer until David Finlay saved him. After Finlay unsuccessfully challenged Archer for the IWGP united States Championship on November 9 at New Japan Showdown in San Jose, Robinson confronted Archer and made his intentions of challenging for his title. From November 16 until December 8, Robinson and Finlay took part in the 2019 World Tag League, which the two won by defeating former IWGP Tag Team Champions Los Ingobernables de Japon (EVIL and SANADA) in their last round robin match. On January 4, 2020 in the first night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, Finlay and Robinson defeated the Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. The following day, in the second night of Wrestle Kingdom 14, Robinson unsuccessfully challenged Jon Moxley for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. Finlay and Robinson lost the IWGP Tag Team Championship back to the Guerrillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) on February 1 at The New Beginning in USA. Pro Wrestling Noah (2016) Robinson made his Pro Wrestling Noah debut on March 27, 2016 at Suzuki-gun's We Are Suzuki-Gun 2 event, in a six-man tag team match, tagging alongside Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima. Parker made his second trip to Pro Wrestling Noah on October 22, 2016, in a tag team match with Katsuyori Shibata, beating Maybach Taniguchi and Go Shiozaki. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Pulp Friction (Jumping sitout inverted double underhook facebuster) – 2016-present ** Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Clutch (Back mounted cobra clutch) – 2016 * Signature moves ** Cannonball senton ** Flying lariat ** Juicebox (Firemans carry double knee gutbuster) ** Left Hand of God ''(Knockout left-handed jab) ** ''The Juice is Loose (Snap front facelock drop) ** The Taste (Crescent kick) ** Third Eye ''(Straight palm strike to the opponent's face, with theatrics) ** Throat thrust ** Twisting Samoan drop * '''Nicknames' ** "Moonchild" ** "The Flamboyant" * Entrance themes ** "Moon Child" by May's (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with David Finlay **IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **World Tag League (2019) – with David Finlay * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him 326 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:Gaijin Category:Taguchi Japan